


Lonely Angels

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Witches, angel cum, bossy reader, intercourse, norman reedus vibe, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are alone in the world, your family is gone. Until you meet a pack of gorgeous weirdos. Now you're not so lonely anymore.<br/>But it couldn't be that easy, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only The Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on a nasty hunt, the boys are depending on you. But left alone at the bunker too long, your loneliness overwhelms you. Cas is only too happy to help.

You slapped the lid of the laptop shut. Your eyes were burning, and you weren’t any further along in your research. You closed your eyes and the silence of the bunker overwhelmed you. It was deathly silent, with the exception of an inconsistent drip from a leaky faucet. Your head pounded in time with your heart, a sudden anxiety formed in the pit of your stomach. You were worried about the boys, about Dean. They were on a hunt in Missouri. They were depending on you to decrypt a spell to defeat some witches called Rowena and the Mega Coven. It sounded like a hair metal band. But the boys couldn’t come home until you found the key and deciphered the spell. So you were alone. 

If only you could clear your head, but you couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. You felt the heat begin to rise to your face as you thought about him. You had been working with the Winchesters for over 6 months now, and the ashy-haired Adonis was still a mystery to you. The two of you didn’t get along very well at the start, both big personalities; you clashed. You, sensitive, empathic, silly, shy and bossy. Dean, brave, confident, gorgeous but cocky. He quickly adopted a big brother relationship with you, nervously letting you come on hunts. He was protective but distant. You worried that Dean found you off-putting, naive; a wanna-be good witch with a chip on her shoulder and a knack for getting into trouble. Not to mention the fact that you weren't anything like the Barmaid Barbies that usually caught Dean’s eye. You felt it unlikely that he thought of you as anything other than a mildly annoying ward. 

You, however, fell in love with Dean the first time you slayed a vamp. One of your first hunts, and you guys were in the Deep Shit. Somehow you managed to kill the nasty creature and save the group. Dean looked at you with pride in his eyes….pride and something else. Something like lust? It was gone in a moment, replaced with Dean’s usual comedically aloof expression. It hit you in the heart, that fleeting moment of adoration from the hero. You had saved him and his brother, and his gratitude was tender and sincere. 

Suspecting that Dean didn’t reciprocate your feelings did not make you miss him any less. You mourned the absence of his gravelly voice, his laugh, his smell. You missed Sam too, for that matter. The Winchester boys were the best friends you’d ever had. Them, and Castiel. Oh silly, sweet Castiel. Never in your wildest dreams did you think your path would lead you to an Angel of the Lord, and a sickeningly handsome one at that. 

It was very quiet. It was quiet and you were lonely. You were lonely and craving your friends. You wished the boys were with you just so you could feel their presence. Hug them and feel loved, wanted, cared for. They were each in their own way, so special. So absolutely brave, powerful, alluring. It wasn’t easy getting into enumerable life threatening situations with a bunch of crazy hotties. It was so exciting, how could you be blamed for being drawn to it? 

You got up from the table again and attempted to clear your head, to make yourself ready for more work. You shuffled to your room, removing your clothes and dropping them along the way. You grabbed your comfy shorts and wandered, topless over to Dean’s room. You dreamily gazed into the room, picturing the man who had last slept in that bed. You walked in and grabbed one of his discarded flannels from a chair. You brought the shirt up to your face and inhaled Dean’s smell. Suddenly feeling foolish, you giggled and shook your head, buttoning up the shirt as you exited Dean’s bedroom. The shirt reached almost to your knees, and you felt like a school girl with a crush. 

 

Time for a glass of wine, you decided. Your stocking feet slid over to the fridge, determined to find that half-empty bottle of Pinot Gris with your name on it. You paused before opening the door, smiling at the little bit of paper stuck to the fridge with a banana shaped magnet. It was a portrait of the four of you. You had drawn it one night, while you were all back at the bunker, recovering from a night of action. You were laughing hysterically as you drew unflattering caricatures of the whole group. You were all laughing, all except Cas. Cas was frowning hard, insisting that the pouting lips and squinty eyes that you drew looked nothing like him. Castiel was rarely able to take a joke. Your heart filled with warm affection for the angel. It turned to an ache when you thought about how long it had been since you had last seen him. Pain started to prickle your eyes as you felt tears rise to the surface. Before you could regain your wits, you heard a soft flapping breeze disturb the silence. You gasped and whirled around to find a very worried looking Cas standing behind you.

“What’s wrong, why are you crying”? Castiel walked towards you, “Where is the danger?” He began pacing around, looking under tables and around corners. 

“Cas, Cas! I’m fine, really! Why are you here??” You wiped a mascara tear from your face, you must have looked a mess. 

“I heard you call to me, I could feel…” He looked bewildered. “You seemed to be in some distress.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to have bothered you… really it’s nothing. I’m just lonely. And worried about the boys.” 

“Yes, they are working a difficult case, but you know they can handle themselves.” Castiel frowned. “Loneliness can be detrimental to human development. I am surprised that they left you behind.”

“They thought I would be better suited to work from here. But it’s been so long, I’m starting to forget what they look like,” you smile. 

“Sam is approximately 6 feet 4 and a half inches in height, he has chin length medium brow hair…”

“I’m just kidding Cas. I obviously remember what they look like. I just meant, I miss having people around. I haven’t spoken to anyone in weeks. I haven’t spoken, touched, smelled…anyone.”

“Why would you want to smell someone?” Cas looked confused. He watched you sigh and shake your head. “No, really I want to understand. Is it something to do with being human? You require sensory contact in which to thrive.” 

“Something like that,” you laugh. “Well I’m glad to see you anyway, Cas. It’s nice to have some company.”

“I really would like to help,” Cas insisted. “Your call, it seemed so…desperate. What can I do to help?”

You burst out laughing. Desperate was one way to put it. You hadn't felt contact from a man in far too long, and Cas looked so concerned, caring, sweet. 

“This would be nice”. You moved forward to Castiel and wrapped your arms around his neck. Cas put his arms around your waist, enveloping you in a warm chaste hug. You held each other for quite some time. You eased into a comfortable and intimate embrace. You began to notice Castiel too, had a smell. It was masculine, slightly musky, like oak, burning leaves and lavender. After several minutes you pulled back and looked into the angel’s eyes. They were slightly lost, swirling blue and full of fire. He looked at you like a drowning man. It caught you off guard and you frowned, worried that you had overstepped your bounds. 

Cas held you by the waist still, and exhaled slowly. “Just tell me what you need me to do. To make you feel better…Anything.”

His hot breath on your face, his strong firm body pressed against yours, it made your skin tingle with desire. Surely Cas could see the arousal on your flaming red face. Your pulse beat like a drum. Did he really mean “anything”? _Anything?_ Did Cas share these pleasurable feelings, these human feelings of desire and arousal? The need to be touched, and to touch…

As if sensing your need for reassurance, Cas tightened his grip on your waist. Embarrassed about what you were about to ask, you averted your gaze. “Kiss me.”

One, two, three seconds passed. You clenched your eyes shut, mortified. Castiel’s grip did not waiver. Suddenly you felt the warm sweet caress of Castiel’s lips on yours. Gently and softly he kissed you. Unable to control yourself, you crushed your body against him, deepening the kiss. Your mouths moved together, frantic. Castiel surprisingly reciprocated your passionate urgency. 

Your feelings of isolation and anxiety melted away. You were intoxicated by the essence of the gorgeous angel. You pulled back, gasping for air. You fixed your eyes on Cas. His eyes betrayed a longing, a hunger. Before allowing your good judgement to get the best of you, you impulsively separated yourself long enough to grab Cas by the hand. With nervous excitement, you lead Castiel to your bedroom. The room was dim, just a small lamp was burning. Cas stumbled to the foot of your bed and watched as you bounced to the back of the mattress, leaning your head and shoulders on the cool cement wall. You held your arms out, gesturing to Cas to join you in another embrace. 

Cas climbed on the bed, approaching you, slowly. You shivered when he placed his hands on your knees, slowly separating your legs enough so he could kneel between them. “I can give you want you want. If you just tell me what to do.” Castiel spoke in a low, throaty whisper. 

You leaned forward and claimed another kiss. Cas seemed in no hurry, so you savoured his sweet lips. You reluctantly broke your embrace and breathlessly started to remove Castiel’s clothes. First, his trench coat hit the floor, then his jacket. Giggling, you loosened his tie and tossed it in the air. You busily began working on the buttons of his white dress shirt. Matching your movements, Cas too began to unbutton your top, your hands fumbled, tangled. You giggled again when you finally liberated Cas from his shirt. 

“What is funny?” Cas looked concerned. 

“You wear too many clothes!” You chuckled, pulling Castiel’s undershirt over his head. The smooth perfect skin of his chest seemed to glisten in the dim light. You were momentarily speechless at the beauty of the angel. You discovered you were not alone in your revery. Having unburdened you of your top, Castiel’s eyes were locked on your chest. You blushed furiously, you felt so exposed, with Cas watching you. 

“You’re beautiful…” He whispered and reached out to caress your breast. You had time to pull a sharp intake of air before Cas claimed your lips again. He lowered his body to yours, resting between your legs. You began to grind against him, the wetness in your panties soaking clean through your thin shorts. “What can I do for you?” He whispered as his tongue darted out and licked your earlobe. You giggled again, the reality of what was happening was surreal. 

“Touch me,” you asked. Cas ran his hands up and down your torso. “Touch me…between my legs,” you clamped your eyes shut. Wasting no time, Castiel manoeuvred and pulled off your shorts and panties in one swift movement. He slowly spread your knees even further apart. 

“Like this?” he asked, gently he ran his finger up and down your slit. A deep moan escaped your lips. “Yes, that must be correct.” he continued to tease you, moving agonizingly slowly. Suddenly you felt one of his fingers dip inside you, then another. You bucked against his hand as his fingers swirled and dipped, making you dizzy with desire. 

“More…” you moaned. Your centre ached. 

“Tell me…” he urged. 

“Take your pants off…”

You whimpered as Cas slowly removed his fingers from your body. He climbed off the bed and removed his pants and boxers, his ready erection bouncing free. You gazed at him through half closed, lustful eyes. Gorgeous. He climbed back on the bed and between your legs. 

“Now?…” he waited for you to ask. 

“Fuck me Castiel.” you whisper. He positioned his hard cock over your opening. 

“As you wish…” he sunk into you, slowly. Every inch of him caressed your throbbing walls. Once inside you he lay still, letting you get adjusted to his size. He slid out of you again, so slowly that it left you trembling. He kissed your mouth, then your neck, then your breasts while he moved inside you with deliberate, agonizing moderation. You could feel your orgasm begin to build within you, hot and desperate. 

“More!” you screamed, growing frustrated by his slow torture. Castiel obeyed and began to pick up the pace. Soon, he was slamming into you. His pounding made you bounce up on the bed, almost hitting your head on the wall. Cas grabbed your legs and pulled you further down, arching your hips up to meet him. The angle was extreme, you screamed out at the elevated sensation.

“Are you okay?” Cas suddenly stopped. “Is this too much?”

“NO!” You scream. “Please don’t stop!” 

Following your advice, Castiel continued his punishing thrusts. Your orgasm claimed you, sharply, with almost painful intensity. Waves of pleasure exploded from your centre. You let out a deep guttural moan as your vision momentarily went black. You thought that you might pass out from ecstasy, your body vibrated hard against his cock. Slowly your vision returned and the peaks of sharp bliss began to subside. 

Your eyes met Castiel’s in time for his release. He held eye contact with you, panting, as he began to spill forth. You feel the hot, tingling liquid shoot into you. It wasn’t like with other men, this felt different. You shudder as you feel your orgasm returning, as if Castiel’s cum was stimulating you from the inside. It felt like a million hot hands, working you, rewarding you, filling you completely. 

You both began to come down from your ecstasies, Cas lay his head on your chest. Your breathing slowed to a normal pace and Cas gently slid out of you. “Do you feel better now?” He asked, wrapping your vulnerable naked body in blankets from your bed. He put his arms around you and held you close. You felt warm, safe and sated. 

“Much better, thank you Castiel…” You trailed off as a heavy sleep claimed you. 

****

4am and the bunker was pitch black. You bolted up in bed, it felt like you had slept for a month. You were still naked but covered, and Cas was nowhere to be found. The only thing left was his tie, forgotten, half under the bed. You didn’t have time to mourn the loss of your lover, because something important woke you from your blissful slumber. The key. You finally figured out the key to decipher the spell. At last you had the solution to defeat the witches. Your boys could finally come home.


	2. Ravenous Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a flashback/backstory for our dear reader. The boys pick you up and help break your supernatural cherry. But don't worry, Sam's there to comfort you.

___

SIX MONTHS EARLIER  
Raleigh, North Carolina 

You felt the blade sink into the sensitive skin of your neck. It hadn’t quite drawn blood yet, but it meant business. Time seemed to move very slowly in that moment. The sparkle of the street lamp light ran down the length of the keen blade. It was pretty, orange and blue: artificial light. It was cold tonight, soon it would be jacket weather. You thought it smelled like rain. A thousand stupid thoughts entered your head while your life hung at the end of that blade. The man who held it looked like a model. But kinda rough, with like, a Norman Reedus vibe. He had a dimple on his chin. Ridiculously long eyelashes. Your stunted brain found time to notice all this because the rest of your body was paralyzed with fear. 

“ANSWER ME! What are you doing lurking around out here?? Shouldn’t you be with your people???” Norman Reedus Vibe bellowed in your face. He gestured down to your hex bags, scattered at your feet. 

You grunted under the pressure of the blade, and NRV eased up his hold on you. “THOSE are not my people. THOSE are the people I’m trying to stop.” You rubbed your throat, your fear swiftly turned to anger. You looked up at the imposing building that lay just behind the old stone wall, Mordecai House. “Now who the hell are you clowns?”

NRV raised his eyebrows and smirked, turning to his companion. The taller of the two men spoke. “We’re trying to stop them too.” He furrowed his brow, an attempt to look sympathetic. “So you’re not part of the coven?” 

“So you know who they are,” you said. “Those women killed my mother, so I’m going to kill them.” 

“Those women are witches, and so, apparently, are you.” NRV picked up one of your discarded hex bags. “How do we know you’re not on their side?”

Your nostrils flared. For what would not be the last time, you stood up on your toes and snarled right in his face, “Do you really think I would make that up? About my mother??” You calmed yourself and took a step back. “And besides, “ kicking a hex bag with your boot, “not all witches are bad.”

“You’re trying to sell us on the good witch story now?” NRV bellowed. 

“Whoa whoa, okay Dean.” The tall man interjected. “Slow your roll. She’s seems to be telling the truth. And witchcraft can, theoretically, be used for good. It kind of depends on how you look at it…anyway.” He turned to you. “I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean. He’s not usually this much of a dick.”

Dean pursed his lips and nodded at you. 

“My name is Y/N. I’ve been tracking Temperance and the girls for about 4 months now. Ever since…” you swallowed. 

Sam nodded, brows firmly pushed together. You felt an urge to smile. The tall one, Sam, seemed genuinely concerned. He had a good energy, a kind one. He was just as statuesque as his brother, but in a very different way. Softer, more human. “So what’s your plan?” he asked.

“I was going to make a circle around them, creating a sigil that should contain their power. While they’re trapped I’m going to hit them with all I’ve got.”

“You got any weapons?” Dean asked.

“Just these,” you gestured to the bags. “And these.” You pull out an assortment of iridescent stones from your pocket. 

“Are you gonna throw rocks at her?” 

“No, Dean. These are MAGIC rocks. I use them to conjure up the proper elements to focus my energy, and hopefully, kill them.”

“Hopefully.” Dean started to pace. “That’s a pretty big maybe there, kiddo.”

You started to protest, but Sam interjected. “Look, three heads are better than one. We’ll all help you place the bags, and then Dean and I will go in with the heavy artillery.’

“Guns work a lot better than shiny pebbles.” Dean smiled. You frowned. 

Temperance needed to be stopped. She was a woman without mercy, obsessed with power. She used her two sisters to create mayhem in Raleigh. The bodies were piling up. Your mother was one of her first victims. Your intuition told you that you could trust these brothers. Even the rough one had something pure and good behind his eyes. Not to mention the fact that you weren’t sure if you could pull off the plan by yourself. You weren’t sure if you were strong enough. 

***

You crept behind the boys to a back service entrance. Treading lightly inside, you placed a hex bag at the threshold. You could hear the sound of chanting from a nearby room. The hall was heavy with incense, and what smelled like burning meat. Sam and Dean made a circle around you, guns drawn, their hunter’s ears perked for signs that you were detected. The slow latin verses continued to echo through the house. You pointed upwards, gesturing to the boys that the next hex bag needed to go upstairs. 

Silent like thieves the three of you padded up the stairs. You moved from room to room, listening, trying to pinpoint the bit of floor directly over the coven’s head. You plopped the second bag on the floor of a small, dusty bedroom. The chanting sound rose as an ominous unintelligible humming through the hard wood floor. Sweat beaded on your forehead, one more bag and the coven would be trapped in their circle. 

You went into the hall, ready to move on to the next location, when suddenly, a thick vortex of black smoke materialized before you. Temperance flung out her bony hand and you were suddenly thrust against the back bedroom wall. Your body hit with a snap and you felt your breath kicked out of your lungs. You fell crumpled to the floor, choking and coughing for breath. Sam and Dean rushed to action, guns blazing. Three, four, five rounds, but Temperance evaded each bullet, carried with lightening speed on her cloud of black smoke. She darted around the brothers, playing with them. They fought hard to anticipate her, but she seemed always a split second faster. Growing tired of her game, she again raised her arms and the brothers went flying, crashing into opposite walls. 

The ache in your lungs burned like acid, but you dragged yourself along the floor. You picked up a fiery blue stone that had fallen out of your pocket. You gripped it tightly in your palm before thrusting the stone into the hallway, “ _Fulminata!_ ” you wheezed, with what little breath you could muster. 

With a crack that broke the night, a bright blue spark burst forth from the stone. The light stormed through the hall, a tiny lightening storm ringing electricity through the air. Temperance screamed, completely caught off guard. The light was harmless, but bright enough to temporarily blind the witch. Sam, with enough foresight to keep his eyes shut as soon as the light show began, wasted no time. As soon as the crackling light ceased, he rolled on the floor and grabbed his gun. He raised it high and clocked Temperance right in the forehead. 

*** 

Sam practically scooped you into the backseat of the Impala. Your lungs and ribs were on fire. The boys piled into the front seat. “Where-to little lady?” Dean asked jovially, trying to liven up the heavy atmosphere. 

You smiled weakly. 

“How about just somewhere to rest. Y/N looks…tired.” Sam was being kind. You knew you looked like hell. You were bruised and beaten, and alone in the world. But at least not right at that moment. 

The room at the Red Roof Inn was tacky. Stained green curtains adorned a dirty window overlooking the parking lot. The wood panelling was coming up in spots. But the bed was wide, and after the night you’d had, it was dingy but inviting. The boys had been gentlemen and gotten you your own room. They thought you needed space. It wasn’t every day that you broke your supernatural cherry. You had always known about magic, but true evil like Temperance was something new.

After Temperance was shot, you and the boys had explored the rest of the house and found that the coven had been murdered. Temperance had absorbed their power and left them empty, like deflated balloons. She had killed her sisters just like she had killed your mom. Without remorse. 

Your thoughts were heading down a dark path when you heard a light knock at the motel door. You were pleased to see Sam waiting outside. “I just wanted to check on you,” he began. “You seemed hurt pretty bad.” 

You moved aside to let him in. “Oh, it’s not as bad as it seems, I think I mostly just had the wind knocked out of me “ you winced slightly as you stretched your back. “Besides,” you rolled up the sleeve of your t-shirt to expose a large tattoo. “I’m tougher than I look.” Rings of delicate red flowers entwined in intricate patterns all around your upper arm and shoulder. 

“Oh shit!” Sam took your arm and traced a flower with his finger. “That is gorgeous. Hey, I’ve got one too!” Sam lifted his t-shirt to his shoulder. A round symbol was etched into his extremely well proportioned chest. You reached out and touched it, his chest as firm as it was inviting. 

“Is that a…an anti-possession spell?”

“Yeah, uh…” Sam chuckled. “In our line of work, it’s good insurance.” Sam pulled his shirt back down. “What does yours mean?”

“Rhododendrons. They were my mother’s favourite.” 

“Ah,” Sam grinned kindly, understanding. His bottom lip pouted with affectionate concern. After a beat he said, “So, you’re good? You don’t need stitching up? I’ll let you get some rest.” Sam gestured to leave.

“Actually, uh… I don’t think I’m going to sleep tonight. Too much adrenaline. Would you mind keeping me company for awhile?”

“Sure,” he smiled and bounced his huge frame onto your bed. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table. “I’m sure there’s some old movie on.”

You smiled and joined him on the bed, sitting close, your bodies touching. Something about this tall, mop-top hunter made you feel insanely safe. He smelled faintly of ivory soap and vanilla. With a tired sigh you comfortably rested your head in the crook of Sam’s neck. He fidgeted and manoeuvred so he could wrap his broad arms around you. It was warm and delicious. The essence of Sam seemed to erase the violent images of the night. Without thinking, you listened to your body. You craved comfort, contact. 

“Sam?” he turned his face to you, and you touched your lips to his. Sam gave you a questioning look, worry behind his eyes. You suddenly smiled and went in for another kiss. This time Sam reciprocated, holding your head in his hands. His lips and soft and full. Vanilla. His lips moved in warm caresses, sending waves of pleasure to your core. You manoeuvred your way down on the bed, his heavy frame held you down into the springs. He took your lip into his mouth and tasted you. 

His middle began to slowly grind against yours, creating a pleasant friction. The sudden overload of sensory pleasures made your heart race, wanting more. Somewhere in the back of your mind you thought you deserved this, after the hell of that night. You began tugging at Sam’s pants, eager to see if the sizeable bulge in his jeans did credit to the real thing. Sam allowed you easy access, smiling as you liberated his solid member. You pushed Sam down on his back. You felt a frenzy of desire and placed your hand on the impressive length. Your mouth followed, tasting the salty, vanilla essence of Sam. You ran your mouth over his shaft slowly at first, then building speed as Sam began to moan your name. His hips bucked against your bobbing mouth and the rich cum burst forth into your mouth. You swallowed without thinking. 

Sam lay panting on his back. Within seconds he seemed to get a second wind. He popped up and tackled you, tasting himself on your swollen lips. Impatiently, Sam whipped off your jeans and panties. He started to kiss his way up your right leg, while his hand caressed the left. You lay your head back on the pillow, anticipation bubbling in your belly. Sam was happy to find you wet and willing by the time he reached your hot centre. Teasing you, he kissed your inner thigh, his hair gently brushing your lips. You shiver and he tentatively darts his tongue into your folds. You can feel him begin to taste you, slowly swirling his tongue around your clit. Clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise, counterclockwise… 

He brought his hand to your opening and slid a wet finger into your hole. Another followed, then another. He pumped his hand with a steady skillful rhythm. Your mind was blank except for the blinding sparks of pleasure radiating from your core. You began to feel the blood rushing between your legs, the onset of orgasm made you dizzy. You exploded and bared down on Sam’s hand, screaming out through horse lungs. 

Sam flopped down beside you, his heart racing in time with yours. You looked at each other and smiled. You felt like the cat who caught the canary. The rest of the night was spent in a dizzy, giddy daze. You and Sam laughed and talked, prepared for bed like it was a sleepover. He spooned you to sleep that night, but he couldn't keep away the bad dreams. Dreams about black smoke and blood. 

***

The next morning you and Sam bounced into the Impala after eating a hearty breakfast. Dean didn’t seem to know or care about what happened to Sam the night before. “We just stayed up and watched a movie. “ Sam reached behind him and ruffled your hair in an affectionate gesture. 

Something had changed when the morning light had hit the dingy hotel room. Something of the spell of the previous night had worn off. You and Sam got on like nothing had happened. Well, something had happened. You had bonded. You both needed to be comforted. You had somehow settled into an easy friendship. It was weirdly not weird. It felt right. 

Dean turned around to face you, “So…where to? Where’s home?”

You looked down, the reality of your situation hitting you at last. “This WAS home. But there’s nothing for me now. My family is gone. I’m an orphan.”

“How old are you?” Dean smirked.

“Old enough!” You whacked him on the shoulder. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear about your family, kid. I wish I could tell you it gets easier. But at least now, you got us.”

You smiled. 

“You had some pretty good moves there at the Mordecai house,” Dean began. “That Jubilee witchy-woo of yours could come in handy in our business. If you have nothing going, we could really use your help. Hunting this nest of vamps just outside Chesterville...” both of the Winchesters turned to look at you.

“Interested?”

___

 

NOW

You grabbed your phone from your bedside table. Dammit, three missed calls from Sam, one from Dean. You swore and dialled Sam’s number. He answered immediately. 

“Y/N, we got trouble with the Mega Coven.” Sam sounded frustrated. 

“I got the key…” you scrambled to get your words out. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he continued, cutting you off. “We’re coming home, we’re just a couple of miles away. I’ll explain then.”

“Are you guys alright??” You began to panic. 

“Yeah, we’re in one piece, don’t worry. But things just got a lot messier.”

You sat cross-legged at the kitchen table, biting your nails. Worry flooded your brain. You didn’t have time to think about last night with Castiel. It seemed so long ago, like a dream. But you couldn’t ignore the sensation of pleasurable heat in your belly. It was comforting. A tiny voice in the back of your mind told you it was a mistake. You pushed that voice away, there were bigger fish to fry.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys came busting in. They were cut up and bruised, as usual. You rushed over and hugged the shit out of them. “Thank God you’re okay, what the hell’s going on?” You insisted, helping a sore Sam out of his blood stained jacket. Assessing his wounds, you saw they were superficial. 

“It was a massacre,” Dean began, grimly. “As it turns out, Rowena never intended to use her coven to defeat Crowley. She just wanted to use them. She wanted to kill them and suck them dry.” Dean avoided your eyes.

You looked at Sam, puzzled. “Rowena tricked her coven into performing a siphoning spell.” Sam continued. “She told them it would make the coven more powerful. Instead, she stole the magic from each and every one of them. It killed all nine women. “ Your mind flashed to thoughts of your mother. “Now Rowena is more powerful than any witch in history, and she has her eyes on us.”

“Among other things,” Dean interjected. “She wants to team up with Crowley and unleash hell on earth.”

“But I have the key now!” You explain, frantic. “The red fire opal. It links the witch’s power to the ground! I know the spell that can stop her. It will sap her power and send it back into the earth where it belongs. I know it will work!”

“Hell no, it’s way too dangerous! There has to be another way.” Dean dismissed you. “Didn’t you say you needed some of her hair to complete the spell? There’s no way you’re getting close enough to give her a haircut!” 

“Are you crazy?? This is our one chance! We are taking it.” You stood on the tips of your toes, trying to come eye to eye with Dean. 

“Not a chance.” He smirked.

“There may be another way.” Sam interjected. “If we can find her, we may be able to gank her with an angel blade. In theory, it should work.”

“We need to get Cas in on this… CAS, CAS!!” Dean bellowed. 

You heard the flutter of wings and your face turned red immediately. You looked at your feet as Cas spoke to you. “Y/N, are you alright?” He walked to you and grabbed your hand. “Is there something you need?” Castiel's tie was missing. Flushed, you refused to meet eye contact, instead you looked at Sam. 

“Uh, hey Cas. I’M the one who called you. We need your help.” Dean seemed oblivious to the intimacy between you and Castiel. 

Sam on the other hand, pulled a mildly amused grin began to fill Cas in on the details. As Sam explained, you pulled your hand away. Now was probably not the time to explain to the boys that you and Cas were courting. Or whatever the hell was happening. Castiel agreed that the angel blade would surely kill Rowena. He glanced at you ever so often through his heavy eyelashes. He seemed more bewildered than usual. You concentrated on shifting your weight from foot to foot.

They came up with a plan, Castiel would lead Rowena to a warehouse. You would perform a simple entrapment spell, and the boys would siege attack her with the blade. 

“I promise, doing the red opal spell is safer! “ It was your last ditch effort to convince them. “We just have to get her hair and get out, on to solid ground. She’ll be trapped before she knows that happened!” 

“I told you, it’s too dangerous!” Dean growled. “If we could get the hair for you, that’s one thing, but I’m not letting you get that close!” It was true, the witch doing the spell had to be the one to gain possession of the hair. 

“Don’t be so stubborn God dammit! I know what I’m doing!” You screamed.

You felt Cas place his hands on your shoulders, massaging from behind. “I agree with Dean, it’s far too dangerous.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows and frowned. “Is there something…going on…with you two?” You squirmed out from under Castiel’s grasp. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in the car in twenty minutes.” You mumbled, and shuffled off to your room to grab your towel. You left the door of your bedroom open behind you. Dean followed you with his eyes, thoroughly suspicious. He glanced at your messy bed, then at the floor just below. The tie.

“Cas,” He began. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Castiel’s eyes flicked from side to side. He coughed. 

“CAS.”

“Y/N was very lonely…”

Dean got the idea. “HOLY SHIT, Cas, did you SLEEP with Y/N??!”

“I did not sleep. I believe Y/N did sleep after we had sexual intercourse.”

“CAS!!” Dean charged at Castiel, trying to grab him by the lapels. 

“I’m going to find Rowena…” Cas disappeared in a cloud of feathers and Dean’s hands grabbed at dead air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader... will you go for the turkey and be honest with Dean? You'll just have to wait and see.  
> Comments are welcomed and loved.


	3. Bloodsuckers, Bloodties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with Rowena forces your feelings for Dean to the surface.

___

5 AND A HALF MONTHS EARLIER  
Chesterville, Illinois

After the Winchesters helped you avenge your mother and saved your life, they invited you on a hunt. You set off for a farming town in the midwest. You had a long time to bond with the Winchesters on your way to the vampire nest. You talked, laughed, stopped at roadside diners. You exchanged life stories. You discovered that you and Dean shared a love for classic rock. You found that Dean, in fact, wasn’t a dick after all. He was funny and brave and completely charming. 

Despite having hooked up with Sam that first night, things between you and him were insanely comfortable. The events of the other night did not repeat themselves. Sam gave you no indication that he was pursuing you romantically, and you quietly thanked him for it. The emotional and physical roller coaster of the last few weeks had made your heart tired. 

 

The night of the vamp fight was a mixture of blood, guns and lots and lots of running. The fight came to a head when one of the vampires had you cornered against a wall, ready to sink his teeth into your shoulder. Before you had time to react, Dean was behind him, slicing his head from his body in one swift stroke. The dead vamp crumpled to your feet. You opened your mouth to exclaim gratitude at Dean, but there was no time. Another vamp was charging him from behind, grabbing Dean by the throat. 

“ _Incendia!_ ” You cry, thrusting your hand at the ravenous creature. Suddenly, the soles of his feet burst into modest little flames. The momentary distraction was enough for Dean to struggle free from the demon’s grasp. Acting on instinct, you grabbed Dean's knife from the dirty floor and with all your might, hacked off the vampire's head.

When the dust settled, Dean looked at you. His brow furrowed, he looked worried and lost. Assessing the damage, he saw that no one was seriously hurt. Sam had been knocked out but you were all safe. You had killed the last vamp. Dean straightened himself up and his eyes softened. They sparkled with adoration as they gazed upon you. “Thank you, “ he exhaled. “I’m sorry things got so crazy.” He grabbed your arms, looking you up and down, inspecting you for damage. “Really, thank you for putting yourself out there...for us.” The blood began to rush into your face, you looked down. Dean’s gaze was so intense. He looked like he wanted to kiss you, to devour you. He looked both vulnerable and formidable. The look vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. He smiled, goofily. “Let’s clean this mess up!” but it was too late. Cupid had pierced you right through the heart. In that brief moment, you felt you had seen Dean’s soul. Your heart belonged to him. 

___

NOW

Sam and Castiel had Rowena cornered in the attic of the warehouse. Cas wielded the angel blade, Sam had his gun drawn. You and Dean were just outside in the hall, advantageously out of view. Rowena floated, five inches off the ground. She was taunting them. Though she was trapped in the warehouse by your spell, at any moment she could strike out and kill Sam and Cas. 

You still thought this plan was too dangerous. You had been lucky enough to convince the boys to let you inside the warehouse in the first place. They wanted you to stay away. You turned the fire opal over in your hands; you had to help, any way you could. You needed to get close enough to Rowena to grab her hair. You were running out of time. 

Just as you suspected, Rowena lashed out. She raised her clenched fists, cackling. Sam and Cas suddenly dropped their weapons, grabbing their throats as they fell to the floor. Dean swore, your heart filled with panic and adrenaline. Before you realized what you were doing, you were creeping your way into the attic, hugging the wall. 

“Y/N, No!” Dean angrily whispered, trying to maintain your cover.

Rowena was distracted, strangling the life out of the brave men. You ran up behind her, flung yourself into the air and grabbed a fist full of Rowena’s long orange hair. You yanked with all your might, the clump tore free, covered in blood and bits of scalp. Rowena released an unearthly scream and fell to the ground. She thankfully lost concentration long enough to release Castiel and Sam from her invisible clutches. Sam regained possession of his gun and fired four rounds in the direction of the witch. He was too late. With a pop, Rowena vanished from the room, her screams still echoing in the darkness. You knew time was of the essence, Rowena may have dematerialized, but your spell trapped her somewhere inside the cavernous warehouse. The boys were shouting, chaotic, trying to regroup. 

“Y/N!!!” Dean bellowed at you, but you had already bolted. You needed access to solid ground, the spell required soil to trap Rowena’s magic. You through yourself down the stairs, flight after flight, heading for the basement. Your lungs burned and you thought your legs would give out. Finally, you reached the dirt floor in the basement of the warehouse. You were too focused on your mission to keep track of the boys. Cas and Sam were frantically searching the warehouse for Rowena while Dean pursued you to the basement, screaming your name. 

You threw yourself to the floor and with shaking hands, began to carve a circle into the dirt. You fumbled with the items in your pocket, the fire opal, nettle, sage, salt, and finally the hair. You added them to a small vessel and placed it in the centre of the circle. 

Dean caught up to you, panting. “What the shit!!” he screamed. 

You ignored him, “Fuck!!” you exclaimed. You needed a liquid to complete the spell. Water, oil, soup…you needed something wet or you couldn’t pour the contents of the spell into the earth. “Fucking amateur!” You cursed yourself for forgetting such a basic ingredient. 

You didn’t have time to dwell on your mistake, with a crack, Rowena appeared before your circle. You felt your body lift up, ten feet above the ground. You hovered there for a split second, then your body was thrust to the floor. Your back popped and your ears rang as you collided with the ground. You struggled to breathe and blink your eyes, your vision was just inky black and stars. 

Rowena had turned her attention to Dean, disarming him with her magical hands, his gun tossed aside. She raised her arm and he flew into the wall, unable to move. 

“So Dean… I see you’re shacking up with a baby witch? Tsk tsk,” Rowena snickered. “If you wanted a dose of sensual sorcery, you should have come to me.” She laughed. “You know what they say about mature women. We KNOW things.” She produced a knife and made a cut across Dean’s throat, grinning like a serpent. 

Your vision returned, though your strength didn’t. ‘Please, please… Don’t hurt Dean. Please PLEASE.’ Your mind screamed. You painfully rolled over on to your belly and looked around desperately. Liquid, you needed some liquid. Your arm was bleeding slightly, the skin had broken when you hit the ground. 

Rowena had made a fatal mistake by turning her back to you. You grabbed the knife from your belt and made the cut in your arm deeper, letting the rich flow of blood fill the vessel. “ _Liquefiet!_ ” you grunt, concentrating your energy on the potion. The ingredients in the vessel magically began to liquify, swirling and bubbling.

Dean felt his body release from its hold to the wall. Rowena’s face turned as white as the grave. For a moment, Dean thought she had been stabbed in the back. Instead, her mouth opened, wide, too wide, like a snake. Her eyes went white and a thick black smoke began to slither out of her nose and mouth. They made a trail leading to the small vessel in your circle. Rowena’s lifeless body crumpled to the floor, empty. 

“ _Terram terrae,_ " you chanted. “ _Repetere potestatem,_ ” you poured the liquid out into the circle. The contents fizzled and popped, sinking deep into the cold, hard earth. 

 

***

Three hours back to the bunker and Dean didn’t say a word. Sam was exhausted, passed out in the backseat. Cas had gone to check out the buzzing coming from heaven. All the angels were talking about Rowena’s defeat, they were planning their next move against Crowley. 

You were bruised but relatively unscathed, save the throbbing bandaged wound on your arm. Every so often you glanced at Dean His jaw was clenching, unclenching, clenching… 

It was the ass crack of night when you finally arrived back at the bunker. Sam looked completely drained. “I’m going to sleep for a month.” Eyes half closed, he shuffled off to his room and locked the door. 

You sat your tired muscles down at the dining room table. Dean didn’t look tired. In fact, he started pacing up and down the marble floor, like a caged animal. You could practically hear the clenching. The tension in the room was thick, and you were afraid to speak. Dean was obviously furious. 

“You know you could have gotten us all killed back there.” He began. “What the HELL were you thinking, making a grab for her hair? Dumb move kiddo, real dumb.” 

“Dean, I had to do something…” You got up from the table.

He ignored you, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come on such a dangerous case. I’m a fucking moron.” Pacing, up and down. “I shouldn’t have let you get mixed up in all this. Exposing you to all this garbage, vampires, demons, Cas.” You flinched. “I KNEW you would get hurt!!”

You looked at your feet. “You know about me and Cas?”

“Yeah, that guy is as transparent as swiss cheese.” Dean met your eyes. “I know about Sam too.” You flushed impossibly red. “Look, Sam, I understand. We’d just met, everybody needs to blow off steam. But Cas, he’s different okay?” You frowned and crossed your arms, mortified. 

“Cas doesn’t understand this…human stuff. He doesn’t get relationship dynamics. He’s using you. He’ll hurt you!” Dean bellowed. “And I ALREADY let you get hurt!”, gesturing to your bandaged arm. 

Your embarrassment turned to anger. “You didn’t LET me do anything! I CHOSE what I did at the warehouse. And I CHOSE to sleep with Castiel! Nobody forced me!” You talk frantically, so Dean couldn’t cut you off. “And my arm? It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” You waved it around as proof. “I would have done anything to save you!”

“Well it’s DAMN stupid! What the hell ARE we to you?? YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ME.” Dean growled. 

Tears began to sting your eyes. Your breathing became erratic. You shamefully fought to keep back the tears cascading down your face. Fear engulfed you, terrified Dean would send you away. The lights in the bunker flickered once, twice. 

“You guys saved me.” you hiccupped. “You helped me. You picked me up from nothing. You made me feel like family. Wanted, cared for, protected.” You took a step towards Dean. There was no going back now. He refused to meet your gaze. “I have never met anyone like you Dean. You’re kind, you're brave.. you’re a hero.”

“Some hero,” Dean snorted. “I’m a careless jerk! You should get as far away from me as possible!”

“I can’t…” you whispered. “I’m in love with you.” You shook your head and looked down. “Not Cas, not Sam, just you.” More tears glistened down your cheek. 

Another flicker of the lights. 

You looked at Dean, afraid. His hands were balled into tight fists, his nostrils flared. He began taking heavy, steadfast steps towards you. You trembled as he stood before you, broad and towering. He suddenly grabbed the back of your head, a fist full of hair in his hands. He crashed his lips into yours, swooping you into a tight embrace. His kisses were desperate and hungry. You felt his hands loosen their grip on your hair, and begin to travel down your body. Possessively he crushed his body against yours. Your brain was intoxicated by the heady aroma of Dean. Leather, oak, whiskey. You tasted honey on his lips. The place between your legs flooded with blood at the exhilarating contact. 

Never breaking the kiss, Dean shuffled the pair of you down the hall, into his room. He slammed the door with a crashing echo; an oil painting fell to the floor. He continued into the room and grabbed you by the waist. With a gentle shove he pushed you into the wall, resuming his rapturous attentions to your lips. 

You wrapped your leg around Dean’s waist, craving friction on your centre. Dean responded by lifting you off the ground, supporting you in his strong arms. He dug his crotch into you, creating a dizzying heat. He released you from his kiss and a low moan escaped his lips. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, powerless to fight against the stimulating gyrations of his hips. 

Dean set you down gently on the floor before twirling you on to the bed. You bounced onto your back; Dean tore off his shirt as he crawled towards you. His eyes were aflame, lashes hung low over his wanton gaze. You heard a small growl rumble in his chest. 

Dean made a game of removing your clothes. Touching every inch of skin that he could along the way. You lay still and let him, his touches paralyzed you with vibrating desire. He popped off his pants. His huge proud cock was gorgeous and intimidating. 

He kneeled above you, like you were his prize. He placed his hot hands on your knees. Slowly, he spread your legs apart. He brought his fingers up to his full lips and wet them. He moved them to your opening and began to gently caress your folds. 

In a deep, clear voice he said, “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

He leaned into you, claiming a passionate kiss. He reached down and placed himself at your entrance. He penetrated you swiftly, you cried out at the intense sensation. Steadily, he dipped into you, stretching your walls. You could barely breathe under his kisses as he started to pound into you. 

Your body was hyper sensitive. Tingling. Dean’s relentless thrusting filled you, stimulated you. Every touch sent tiny sparks of pleasure exploding inside you. You felt possessed by this man. He was a hero collecting his reward, every kiss, every bite and bruise - a trophy. 

Waves of pleasure flowed from between your legs, to your heart. Dean grabbed your hands and pushed them over your head, restraining both of yours in one of his. He held you down and pushed you to the brink. The orgasm sizzled and boiled inside you. Dean was taking you harder and harder, and you cried out. 

Suddenly, the lights in the bunker began to flicker again, more erratically. You could hear the sound of smashing glass.

Dean reached his hand between your legs and began circling your clit with his wet thumb. “Come for me, Baby,” he growled. You bucked and let out a sharp cry; a violent tremor of sweet agony brought you to your release. Dean let out a deep moan and filled you, warm and wet. He collapsed on you, holding you close. Panting, your hearts beat in time. 

Your head swam and your body rang with aftershocks of pleasure. You don’t remember falling asleep. But you do remember being wrapped in the warm, musky, sweet essence of Dean while you drifted into unconsciousness. 

***

You felt the warm caress of the morning sun on your skin. You felt euphoric, warm and sated. Your insides fluttered with pleasant thoughts of Dean. You opened your eyes and discovered that it wasn’t the sun at all, there was a candle burning by the bed. Dean was gone. 

The bunker was dark, but it was morning. You tried Dean’s bedside lamp, but it didn’t work. With a twitch of anxiety you hopped out of bed, discovering fresh bruises as you put on your jeans and t-shirt. An ominous feeling grabbed at your gut. You padded into the hall, towards the kitchen. 

You saw Dean’s flannel covered back and your heart swelled with love. He was making coffee, humming to himself. You went up behind him and wrapped your hands around his waist. 

“Good morning, Princess,” He turned around gathering you in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of your head. “Sleep well?” He didn’t wait for an answer. You should eat something.” Your stomach gurgled loudly. Dean chuckled and let you go. You nodded and padded over to the counter. 

“Look,” Dean seemed eager to talk. 

You grabbed a banana and began to un-peel it ravenously. You jammed a huge piece in your mouth. 

“There’s something I just wanted to clear up here,” Dean said seriously. 

You froze. 

He continued. “I just wanted you to know… look.” He shuffled his weight. “This isn’t… easy for me.” 

You tried to swallow.

“But, you know I love you too right?” 

You choked. 

“I mean, this isn’t some kind of one-time thing. Not for me it isn’t.” 

You coughed. Dean furrowed his brow and looked at you with boyish, pleading eyes. 

You burst out laughing. Dean widened his eyes. You finally choked down the rest of the banana.  
“Oh Dean, I’m so relieved to hear you say that!” you ran into his arms. You were laughing and embracing when Sam bounced into the kitchen. 

“Uh, “ He chuckled, “Hey guys! Sleep well??” He smirked. Dean ignored his brother. 

“Hey, what happened to all the lights?”

“What are you talking about, Sam?” Dean still held you close. 

“Uh, didn’t you notice? All the lights in the bunker are burned out. And the ones near your room have busted bulbs,” Sam explained.

“Maybe it was a short?” Dean suggested. 

“Maybe…” Sam didn’t look convinced. 

The feeling of foreboding returned to you like a crashing wave. Suddenly, just like he walked straight in through the front door, Crowley sauntered into the kitchen. 

“Good morning lovebirds!” He sang. “Hate to break up the blissful morning-after, but I’m going to have to borrow your little friend.” Dean held you tightly, his fingers digging into your arm. 

“What’s your angle Crowley?” Dean growled. 

“Well, it seems that since your little girlfriend killed dear old Mummy, I’m left without a witch. And word on the street is, that wasn’t any ordinary spell you cast.” Crowley smirked. “You got more than you bargained for, sweetie.” 

Anger boiled inside you. Your body began to tremble and your fingers started to tingle. Suddenly, a ball of fire exploded from your palm, blazing in mid air, then extinguishing in an instant. “No!” You cried, staring at your palms. Dean gaped at you, stunned.

“Mother Dearest left you with a parting gift.” Crowley chuckled. Swiftly, he grabbed your arm, wrenching you away from Dean. His touch burned. You felt a snap and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this bit of Dean action as much as I enjoyed writing it! The beast keeps growing. More chapters to follow.


	4. The Secret Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has taken you away, but Dean won't rest until he finds you.

Your body hurt. You felt your hands restrained behind your back. Thick ropes burned your skin. You could smell dampness, earth, sulphur. Regaining consciousness, you blinked your eyes furiously. You were in some kind of basement, it was very dark. You heard the scratch of a match being lit, and Crowley’s ruggedly handsome face lit up like an orb.

“Welcome back, sweetheart!” Crowley growled at you. As your foggy head cleared, you saw that you were tied to a chair, a circle adorned with symbols surrounded you. 

You felt Rowena’s stolen magic course within you. It was searing through your limbs like lava. You twisted and wrenched your body, trying to free yourself from Crowley’s captivity. You idly noticed that the wound on you arm no longer hurt. It had healed itself in a matter of hours.  
You pushed with your mind, trying to focus your energy; but you hit a brick wall. Your veins swelled with violent power, but you couldn’t release it. 

“Save your strength,” Crowley chuckled. “See these pretty pictures?” He gestured to the floor. “They will insure that you can’t access your powers. Not until I want you to. Now…” Crowley held up a yellow, glittering stone. “Let’s see if we can’t unburden you, Kitten.”

***

Dean and Sam blasted through the night. Dean pushed the pedal to the floor. 

“Where exactly are you going??!” Sam yelled at his brother over the scream of the engine. “We have no idea where Crowley took her!!”

Dean growled, “Well we have to do something!!” Suddenly, Castiel popped into the backseat, startling the boys. 

“What the hell, Cas??” Dean demanded. 

“Y/N is in trouble.”

‘No shit!” Dean snorted.

“I believe I can track her, she is distressed… I can feel her calling.” Castiel closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. 

“So you have some kind of psychic connection to her now??” Dean couldn’t hide the jealousy in his voice. 

Sam explained, “Well, she’s not an ordinary girl, Dean. Her powers are linked to some pretty intense stuff. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was linked to Heaven. “ Dean clenched his jaw. 

“She’s in a basement…” Cas continued. “It is cold and dark… She’s in an abandoned building…”

“Can you be more specific??” Dean was frustrated. 

Cas frowned. “A barn, just off HWY 43, the next exit.”

Relieved that he could finally do something, Dean swerved the car, just making the exit. 

***

Your head pounded and your limbs shook. Crowley reached into the circle and placed the stone to your temple. It was sharp and cold. 

“ _Exhaurire militiam,_ ” Crowley chanted. Your temple began to throb, right where your third eye would have been. The throbbing turned to sharp agony as your eyes rolled back into your head. You tried to scream, but your throat was dry. It felt like your senses were being drained, your energy was being siphoned through your skull. Your face was wet. Blood began to cascade down your face, out of your nose mixing with tears from your eyes. Crowley was sucking Rowena’s power from your body, and it was killing you. 

What followed was like a dream. Through half closed eyes you saw the three heroes emerge from the grim darkness. Your mirky vision described a scene full of limbs and blades, a frenzy of distorted violence. You shook your mind clear and forced your eyes open. 

Sam and Cas had grabbed Crowley by the arms, restraining him. Dean lifted his fist. He dealt blow after blow to Crowley, until his face was nothing but blood and pulp. He beat him mercilessly, taking out all of his pain, all of yours, on this so-called King of Hell. 

Dean’s eyes burned, he seemed possessed. Even Sam and Cas backed away, fearing to come between Dean and his vengeance. 

Sam crouched by you and began to loosen your ropes. You were dizzy and in pain, but you were free from the power of the spell. You fought to find your voice as Sam cut you free. 

“Stop!” You cried, weakly. 

Dean’s blows did not relent. 

“Dean, please! Stop!” You shouted, louder. 

Dean paused, his fist was ready to strike. 

“Please!” 

Dean put down his fist, dropping his hold on Crowley. The broken body of the King of Hell crumpled to the ground. “Keep your hands off of my woman.” Dean spat. “Let’s get outta here.” 

***

Dean held you close on the way back to the bunker. Sam and Cas were silent in the backseat. The night was warm. The sun was coming up. Bruce Springsteen purred on the radio. Dean periodically pressed reassuring, tender caresses on your neck and shoulders. The horrors of the night seemed a lifetime ago. Your intuition told you that you wouldn’t have trouble with Crowley anymore, not with your knight by your side.

Quietly, you dozed, and awoke to the door of the Impala being opened. Castiel awaited to help you from the vehicle. You smiled and took his hand.  
 “I am so glad that you are okay.” Castiel looked into your eyes. 

“Thanks Cas, me too.” 

“And we’re… _okay_ …too, right?” Cas looked upon you with furrowed brows.

You chuckled. “Of course we are, dummy” You swatted his shoulder before wrapping the angel in an affectionate embrace. Cas smiled shyly before he dissolved into a flutter of wings.

Sam had presumably wandered off to bed, and a tired-looking Dean stood before you. 

“So, how you holding up, kiddo?” Dean asked. 

“Can we talk for a second, inside?” you gestured to the Impala. 

“Okay…” Dean raised his eyebrows before climbing into the backseat. 

Instead of climbing in on the other side, you threw your leg over Dean’s lap, straddling him in place. “Oh…” Dean whispered, as you began to dig your core into the seat of his jeans. 

You leaned down and claimed Deans lips in a deep kiss. Your breathing became rapid as Dean’s hands found your breasts. He massaged your body carefully, tenderly. Slowly, his hands slid down pushing your jeans down enough to gain access to your hot, wet centre. His thumb began circling your clit as the blood rushed between your legs. You twisted against his hand, desire pooling inside you. 

You giggled as Dean lifted his hips, your head barely missed crashing into the ceiling of the car. He quickly pulled down his jeans to reveal his hard, trembling cock. You laid your bum on the seat long enough to wiggle free of your own impeding garments. 

Climbing back into the lap of your lover, you slowly lowered yourself on to his length. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled your scent. You began to grind your hips into him, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside you. You felt the first pangs of orgasm already beginning to swell. Dean grabbed your ass and began rocking you harder and faster. You bounced on him, feeling the heat inside you rising. Your release came sharply, and you cried out as Dean soon followed you. You collapsed onto Dean’s chest, exhausted, spent and totally in love. 

“So,” Dean panted, “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Both of you tiredly dressed yourselves.

“Not really,” you replied. “I just really wanted you to fuck me in the Impala.”

Dean chuckled and plastered you with playful wet kisses. He opened the door to the car and gathered you into his arms. He lifted you like you weighed nothing at all. You laughed and squirmed, and swatted.

“Put me down, you big oaf!” you squealed. 

“Hell no,” Dean looked serious, “Now that I’ve got you back, I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write!  
> I'm pretty new to writing fic, so if you have any comments, they are welcomed and appreciated! xox


End file.
